Kronos Assyarian
Kronos Assyarian is from the future of the UGi but also exists during the present. He is a Soldier from the 4000 year later project known as the Black Codex 9. He is a Taiidan but his appearance seems to be a bit more alien almost as if the Taiidans went through a second evoultion. He keeps many secrets, but is active in the UGI military. By far he is one of the hardest kill beigns seen yet. He acknowledges Van'Deth but once had a conversation with him in private neither spoke a word about what they were talking about. No one has seen what he looks like because he never takes off his armour for anyone. The only one to have seen his real face was Van'deth. However, his eyes have been seen before though. He claims to be directly responsible for the death of three galaxies each with a population in the trillions. he claims they were hard chocies but they were worth the survival of the Taiidan race. He doesn't look to fondly on humans, and has absoulte disrespect for Razurewraith something that Erex Malren has repeatedly threatened aboput to him, especially of Sarci Nevron. He claims that another version of Sarci Nevron will be responsible for the death over 50 galaxies and nealry 30 of those beign Taiidan run. He also claims this universe Sarci will be kiled and replaced by his counterpart. He also speaks of an Taiidan of old who was once admired but then became the representation of pure evil. He tells of how he escaped punishment and fled to another reality, but what nobody was expecting was when and by the time it happened Kronos had long disappeared. Erex Malren Erex Malren has threatened him before until he had enough and told him to kneel before his Emperor. Being Taiidan he didn't think Erex was being serious until his voice changed. Even after being ordered his refusal wasn't his wisest descision. Armour Kronos' armour is the hardest the UGI have ever come across, under further examination it was revealed to be Reaperium. It still remains a mystery as to how he aquired it but it seems as if like the Reapers the armour grew from the inside out. As if he had been born with it. His suit has anti gravies which allow him to leap long distances, without bearing his full weight. when he lands he can cause small earthquakes because of his weight. Notables: Kronos does to some things that Taiidans normally don't do. When someone needs assuring that he will keep his word his eyeplates will remove themselves so that the person is staring into his eyes. He comments that when i wish to challenge somone i look them in their eye and don't blink, when i am reassuring them i blink. He is notably tall even for a Taiidan, almost 14ft tall. He is incredibly strong but his strength cannot be verifed by his muscle mass or by the suit of armour he uses. His bone structure is impressive just like the Reapers made of solid Reaperium.